1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens and an imaging device using the zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the demand for imaging devices, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, and monitoring devices, to not only be smaller but also have excellent zoom ratio and imaging capabilities grows.
However, if the size of an imaging device is reduced, the zoom ratio and imaging capabilities of the imaging device may suffer, because the usual way to improve the zoom ratio and imaging capabilities of a lens system is to increase the total length and/or volume of the lens system of the imaging device. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain an imaging device having an excellent zoom ratio and imaging capabilities while at the same time making it smaller.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens and an imaging device which can overcome the limitations described above.